Dangerous times
by Corrie
Summary: Post OotP and Hogwarts, what will happen when Hermione returns to her beloved school as the new healer. The war is still raging can she help those who are suffering the consequences? SSHG. HPGW. NLLL. RWOC.


Dangerous times. By Corrie.   
  
Summary: Post OotP and Hogwarts, what will happen when Hermione returns to her beloved school as the new healer. The war is still raging can she help those who are suffering the consequences? SS/HG. HP/GW. NL/LL. RW/OC.  
  
The wind was howling and rain pouring down from the heavens in vicious torrents, a young woman stood alone in the dark by the front gates of Hogwarts School. Her hair tied perfectly into a neat up-do, untouched by the wind. Her cloak billowing around her in the powerful storm. She carried a single case in one hand and her wand in the other. Under her thick robes she wore completely muggle attire, black boot-cut trousers and a cream blouse that hugged her figure expertly showing off all her curves a black muggle jacket and bright red court shoes completed the look. A dash of red lipstick and a light blush from the wind made her look more mature than she felt.  
  
She had left this place just over eight years ago, three years after Voldemort's second rise of power. Oh how things had changed since then. This was like going home again, feeling like an eleven year old.  
  
Now nearly twenty-five Hermione Granger had accomplished a lot since she was last standing outside these huge gates. Her parents had been murdered at the beginning of her sixth year at Hogwarts, it had shaken her badly and she had drawn away from most of her friends. They weren't going to let her drown her self in her studies, they stood by her, helped her comforted her. Ron and Harry faithful as always, she loved them like brothers, then there was Ginny her best friend and close confident and Luna and Neville Hogwarts famous couple. She had also grown closer to Bill and Charlie and her professors during that time.  
  
Upon leaving school Hermione had no particular plans. That was until the day that Molly Weasley had been seriously injured by death eater Hermione had stayed alone by her side for hours trying her best to help there was little she could do until the re-enforcements arrived. She had stood there and watched the woman who had become her replacement for a mother slip in and out of consciousness muttering rubbish about Ginny not playing too near the stream and Bill getting his hair cut. She had been alone then, no hope for the future. Something had touched her there and then and she knew what she must do. Something that gave her a purpose.  
  
She had finished school with the highest NEWT scores in two centuries she could do anything she wanted. Deciding to delay her decisions on a career Hermione studied for a joint masters degree in Potions and Charms, because of her amazing achievement in her NEWTS she managed to get the university professors to shorten her studying time to three years. So by the age of twenty Hermione Granger had aced her NEWTS and received two masters degrees. Needless to say everyone wanted her. She had been offered jobs in no less than four departments at the ministry, two book-publishing companies and a university. She hadn't wanted any of those then, but now standing in front of the castle she called home for seven years, she was for the first time regretting her decision to follow her chosen career path, to become a Doctor.  
  
They say that magic helps things take less time, Hermione had completed the ministry-required course for magical Doctors in five years and after receiving an owl from the esteemed headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Hermione had arrived swiftly at his request. She had only just received her certificates that morning how could Dumbledore have known so fast? She hadn't had time to notify Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna or Ginny yet.  
  
Now just standing here she could remember everything and it took her several minutes to mentally shake herself and step through the gate. Steady and calm again.  
  
She walked slowly towards the castle admiring every stone, her heals clicked along the road, the only sound she could hear except the horrendous wind. Odd for late July. The door opened as she reached the steps and in the entrance she could see the headmaster.  
  
Smiling happily she embraced the old man like a lost uncle or great grandfather, not bothering about her wet cloak, she was happy to see him.  
  
"Ah Hermione, how are you child?" He asked his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I am quite well Headmaster but I must say curious as to why you asked for my presence?" She replied stepping away removing her cloak and dropping her bag.  
  
"I am in need of a favour Miss Granger, for you see with this dreadful war still hanging over our heads Hogwarts has become a shelter for the innocent, generally children but as form next term it will also become the main resistance base of the Order of the Phoenix and the ministry of magic. Myself and Minister Weasley have decided it wise to expand the castle and bring more people here." Dumbledore explained smiling slightly at her uneasy look.  
  
"Yes headmaster I have heard of the plans but what may I ask has this got to do with me?" She enquired, knowing the answer instantly but playing along with the headmaster's game.  
  
"Miss Granger we are in need of a new medical wing here in the castle, since Madam Pomfrey's retirement at the end of last term it leaves us with an opening or two to fill, I would like it very much if you would consider taking a place on our staff and running the new hospital to be built with the extensions." He answered caringly seeing the thoughts whirring around her head.  
  
Hermione smiled in reply and the headmaster took that for her consent.  
  
"Headmaster I would be honoured, but why me? why not someone with more experience? I only just received my qualifications this morning." She asked puzzled.  
  
"Miss Granger are you suggesting that the only which to gain perfect scores in her NEWT's ever is under qualified to oversee a hospital wing. That the same which who has two degrees...Masters in both of those subjects, which she completed in three years, I might add is incapable. Not forgetting you are a Doctor miss granger, you have studied long and hard for this time are you suggesting that you are inept at doing so?" Dumbledore asked smiling, as she blushed very red. "No I didn't think so either now eat with us we have several early guests with us tonight who are in the great hall as we speak." Dumbledore continued amused.  
  
Hermione was still blushing as he walked in front of her towards the great hall doors, which had been closed throughout their conversation. Putting her wand away quickly she gave her bag and cloak to a waiting house elf and followed the headmaster as her pushed open the great doors.  
  
All talking stopped as they entered. Hermione felt more self-conscious than she had in a long time, it was summer she had not expected the hall to be this full.  
  
Looking around she saw many familiar faces. Most of her old professors sat at the head table along with Ginny Weasley who had taken over the position of History of Magic when Professor Binns had decided to leave the castle. Harry Potter was the current Defence against the Dark arts professor and had been for the last two years. Neville Longbottom had taken over the position of Herbology professor when Professor Sprout had died last year fighting death eaters. None other that Pansy Parkinson sat in the position of Muggle Studies professor. Cho Chang had taken the place of Astronomy teacher. They were not the only people she recognised. There was Ron, the minister of magic Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Head Auror Tonks, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Hagrid, Vector, Charlie Weasley, Percy, Remus Lupin amongst others she had not seen for some time. Hermione had only kept in touch with a few of her friends form Hogwarts as she concentrated on her studies and staying out of the war. These had included the Weasleys, Harry, Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, Neville and Luna Lovegood.... Where was Luna, she let her eyes scan the room discreetly and found her friend who now owned the most widely read magazine in the wizarding community 'The Quibbler', since taking it over from her father Luna had turned it into a reputable source of information for information about the war against Voldemort.  
  
"Ladies, Gentlemen and barmy old men....oh sorry only me there." That produced a laugh. "Hermione Granger has kindly accepted my invitation to stop for dinner with us and help us in our resistance." He spoke to the assembled crowd his eyes twinkling. Hermione smiled slightly as there was applause before finding herself guided to the head table by the eccentric old fool that was the headmaster.  
  
Ron and Harry both jumped as she walked forward.  
  
"S'about Bloody time Mione, we might win this damn war now!" Ron pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"Ron really." She admonished turning to Harry. "Alright Potter?" She asked seriously.  
  
Harry jumped and looked upset.  
  
"Hermione I am soooooooooo sorry about what I said." He looked guiltily at his feet. She smiled brightly and threw herself into his arms nearly knocking him backwards.  
  
There was light laughter from behind her and Hermione whirled around suddenly grinning at her best friend.  
  
"You Go girl!" Ginny smirked and hugged Hermione.  
  
They both turned as they heard chairs scrape on the floor.  
  
"It's good to see you Hermione." Neville said putting his arm around her.  
  
"You too Neville, Luna." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Howdy!" Luna replied laughing. They had been quite close during their sixth year the three girls and Hermione had, when she became Head Girl in her seventh year helped Luna with the rest of her house.  
  
"Right Miss Granger there is a seat for you there." The headmaster said quietly pointing to the empty seat between Professors McGonagall and Snape. Hermione smiled and sat down immediately turning to her former head-of- house.  
  
"Professor, how are you?" She asked warmly giving the older woman a warm hug.  
  
"Very well thank you Hermione, please how many times have I asked you to call me Minevera?" The matriarch of the good house Griffindor asked shaking her head happily.  
  
"Millions Minevera but still, I was being polite." Hermione smiled and turned forward again. "Professor Snape." She nodded welcome. He smirked.  
  
"Well the Griffindor Dream Team have been reunited at Hogwarts, all is well with the world." He stated bitterly.  
  
"All is not well with the world Professor as I am sure you know better than most people, please I was being polite. I can see that some things her do not change." Hermione snapped back turning to fully face him. He smirked again and she had the urge to knock that smirk off his face.  
  
"Yes Miss Grange I am sure everyone here will believe that you are correct, true or not." He looked at her impassively. "But Miss Granger you are quite wrong many things have changed in the time since you disappeared form the public view." His words hurt her more than she cared to admit it, to his face anyway.  
  
"I professor may have been away from the public view but I have not lived in a cave for the last eight years, I am quite aware of the happenings of the world." She snapped. Turning to the Headmaster she spoke with him quietly.  
  
"Headmaster may I please ask where my rooms are going to be please?" She enquired.  
  
"Certainly Miss Granger, your rooms are opposite Professor Snape's in the first layer of the dungeons." Dumbledore answered his eyes twinkling.  
  
Hermione just looked at him for a full minute before, "Why are my rooms in the dungeons when the hospital wing is in the tower?" She asked her face darkening. "Simple my dear, most of the accidents that may occur are most likely to happen in the potions classroom...except maybe quiditch but...and with the increased number of people that are going to be living in the castle we have decided to make the new hospital wing, a larger one, the only place big enough and safe enough is in the dungeons." The headmaster smiled whilst Hermione stared at him in shock and his deputy headmistress choked on her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Oh!" was all Hermione managed to say.  
  
"Your rooms are behind the portrait of the Greek Goddess Athena of Wisdom and the password is Achelois" Turning to Minevera he said, "That means, 'she who drives away pain', quite appropriate don't you think my dear." He chuckled and she smiled kindly. Hermione was shocked and quite confused.  
  
She ate the rest of her meal in silent contemplation.  
  
"So where have you been for the last eight years, hiding from the death eaters that don't like muggleborns?" Snape asked cruelly.  
  
She turned slowly in her chair raising an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I'm sure you heard me miss Granger, or has your hearing disappeared whilst you were hiding from the nasty little death eaters?" He asked viciously.  
  
"Professor Snape, What are you talking about?" She asked scowling.  
  
"How you managed two degrees and perfect NEWT scores is beyond me if you still can not understand a simple question." Snape sneered.  
  
"I am afraid professor that what you are asking is quite a ridiculous question and I am not sure I understand the meaning of it." She replied.  
  
"Well I would have thought that quite obvious Miss Granger, Where have you been these last eight years and why have you been hiding from death eaters?" He asked.  
  
She just stared and then looked extremely angry.  
  
"For your information it is DOCTOR." Hermione fumed standing up quickly.  
  
"What?" He asked confused.  
  
"For your information Professor it is DOCTOR Granger! Good day." She said storming round the table. Smiling at her friends and the headmaster she turned and left the room.  
  
Ginny, Luna, Ron, Neville and Harry looked around in shock. "Did she just say Doctor?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes." Ron stuttered.  
  
"She passed!" Harry shouted. They looked towards the headmaster who just smiled benignly.  
  
It would have been quite a spectacle to see what happened next. Harry jumped over the table, Ginny and Neville ran round the side pushing past Hagrid and Ron and Luna joined them and the five young people fled the hall screaming happily.  
  
"Hermione, You passed!!!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Dr Granger that sounds great. We knew you could do it!" Ginny enthused.  
  
"Thanks guys but can we go celebrating some other time I'd like to get settled into my room and I need sleep." She laughed as they hugged her.  
  
The group traipsed back into the great hall, Ron shouting over his friends as he was still quite a bit taller than them.  
  
"Mum, dad! Mione passed...Mione passed!!!" He yelled. Molly and Arthur smiled happily as the kids piled onto the table around them, unknown to all but two occupants of the room Hermione stood smiling from the doorway. Severus looked at the headmaster darkly and rose casting one last glance at his mentor as he left.  
  
He had been stunned as she walked in behind the headmaster, the headmaster dressed extravagantly as usual in his pink and purple polka dot robes. Miss Granger stood there wearing expensive looking muggle clothes that hugged her body. She looked refined and every part the well-educated young woman that she had become. Her white blouse was tight fitting and classily cut but there was in Severus' opinion a definite problem with the modest neckline. Her trousers made her legs look longer and slimmer, not that she was plump, anything but. Her hair although tied up looked sleeker and he wondered how it would feel if he were to run his hands through it.  
  
His hands had become clammy and his face pale just at the sight of her. Dumbledore must have been up to something sitting her next to him. He didn't know what made him speak to her like he had but he could not bring him self to be polite to her, there was something stopping him, he didn't know what. He had left the death eaters after four years in the service of Lord Voldemort's second rise to power for reasons that he could not fully explain himself. Voldemort had found out he was a traitor and had cursed him with a newly developed curse that was aimed to make the recipient suffer in ways unknown to either Voldemort or Severus Snape. This was the only reason he had been aloud to live, not that it had been much of a life since then, he could not go anywhere that did not have the Orders protection. Apparently Dumbledore thought that he was too useful to loose.  
  
The she had walked in looking afraid and surprised. He had pitied her, then his pity turned into something else as he saw what she really looked like. He sneered, for appearance sake. He had been shocked when she had dared to speak to him in such a way, she had always respected her elders before but now...  
  
Albus gave him that look when she left the room and he realised that he had not been wrong there was a reason they had been sat together even though he did not know what it was. Yet. He was determined to find out. What was the old fool playing at this time.  
  
He stood and followed her at a slower pace, he had heard the password to her rooms, but had been extremely shocked to find out where they were and Albus' reasons for such a thing. Why had he not realised then that she was a Doctor, here to fill Pomfrey's shoes.  
  
Turning down the steps to the dungeons he heard the click of her shoes not far along and he hurried on silently to catch up to her. He did not need to worry she would not hear him, few people ever did when he made the effort not to be heard. But he was worried, probably not for that reason but his stomach lurched at the sight of her. Pomfrey had helped him with his curse, he needed to ask Miss...Doctor Granger if she would be willing to help like the old matron had.  
  
As he neared he heard he muttering to herself about something. He cleared his throat. She jumped startled her eyes narrowing when she realised that it was him stood in the deserted corridor.  
  
He smiled inwardly as she tried to regain her breathing.  
  
"Miss Granger may I please have a word with you?" He asked his voice was cool and calculated it made her shiver slightly.  
  
"Certainly professor, I believe you are doing that right now." She replied coldly and he smirked.  
  
"It is more of a professional nature Miss Granger, if you wouldn't mind..." He said indicating her rooms that she had yet to open.  
  
"Achelois." She said calmly a slight upturn of her lips showed Severus that it was, as Albus had said appropriate.  
  
That's the first chapter. Please read and review. Hope you enjoyed it and look out for chapter 2 coming shortly. Corrie.  
  



End file.
